For Their Eyes Only
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Nightingale and his mate are respected, cold warriors, but when alone, how do they act? Done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Nebula, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Also, the title was inspired by the James Bond movie "For Your Eyes Only", which belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Also, this story takes place in the Shattered Glass Universe of Transformers Prime.**

* * *

 **For Their Eyes Only**

Nebula groaned as some of the drones spilled some of the Energon that the Autobots need and she snarled at them. "You idiots!" She scolded before smashing one of the drones and looking ready to do some more damage when one of the other Autobots came up to her.

"Nebula, Nemesis Prime warned you about destroying the drones," he said.

She snarled at him. "Don't you dare try to order me around!" She said to him. "Nemesis Prime gives me orders, not you!"

He barely flinched, but when she drew out her sword, he stepped back and she brushed past him, her nose in the air. The others that saw her stepped back, except for Nemesis Prime, who Nebula gave a respectful half bow to only because he was the leader and she was smarter than most of the others to even try and fight their leader.

"Were the drones causing trouble again, Nebula?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. As usual," she said. "You might want to check with our chief engineer. The equipment that he uses to make those drones seems very inferior."

With that, she straightened. "Now, please excuse me, I was about to go fetch those reports you asked me from my scouting mission," she said.

"Ah, yes," he said. "See that they are on my desk in the next hour."

"Yes, Milord," she said sweetly, knowing how esteemed titles tickled Nemesis Prime's ego and walked away, getting those reports to her leader's office and then going to her quarters before locking the door and glancing around with a smile. "Perfect," she said, pulling out some special Energon cubes from under her berth and going into her closet, closing the door and keying in a code that opened another door that she entered and the secret passage took her straight to Nightingale's room where she set down the Energon cubes and sat on the berth, sending a private message to Nightingale.

The evil medic was just finishing up another weapon that Nemesis Prime had requested and was about to call him to present it to him when he got the message from Nebula and secretly smiled before sending a reply and then comming his leader. "I have your new weapon ready, Master," he said.

"Ah, just in time, Nightingale," said Nemesis. "It's nearly time for my target practice. I shall be there to collect my weapon in a moment."

Smiling, the evil medic lifted the weapon and turned just as Nemesis entered the med bay. "Your new energy-draining weapon, Milord," he said, kneeling on one knee and presenting the cannon to his leader. "It will not only drain energy from those accursed Decepticons, but you can also drain energy directly from Energon too."

Nemesis looked very intrigued and Nightingale held up an Energon crystal, which his leader took and used the cannon to drain the Energon from the crystal and the weapon lit up brilliantly. A drone that was nearby caught Nemesis' attention and he blasted the mindless drone, watching as it was blown back and in such a state it would take a while to get it operational again. "Very impressive," Nemesis said with a wicked smile. "Those Decepticons won't be able to stop me from finally conquering this planet."

"You are pleased, Milord?" Nightingale asked.

"Very," he answered. "You outdid yourself, doctor."

Nightingale grinned. "I have one more thing for your new cannon, Master," he said and attached a scope to it. "Link this scope with your internal scope and guaranteed your shot will hit the target dead center, no matter what angle."

Nemesis chuckled evilly as he checked to see if it was true, blasting another drone in the chestplate, which had been his target. "Excellent," he said. "You are as evil as you are a genius, Nightingale."

The evil medic bowed in respect to his leader and watched as Nemesis left. "Oh, and dispose of these scrapped drones," said his leader.

"Yes, Milord," Nightingale said, doing so at once, glaring at anyone who dared to walk by and they gave him a wide berth. Once he was finished, he locked the lab door and went to his quarters, which was literally right behind his lab, so he just went into his supply closet and took the secret passageway, locking both doors and exiting the closet in his quarters, finding Nebula there. "Ah, Nebula," he said.

"Nightingale," she cooed sweetly at him.

He pulled out a blindfold. "You're a bit early, my evil Queen. I don't have everything set up yet," he said with a smile.

She looked rather excited. "What do you have planned for me, my handsome King?" She asked.

Going up to her, he gently blindfolded her before gently guiding her to sit on the berth, finding the special Energon cubes and smiling. "You'll see, my lovely femme."

Nebula giggled, waiting as she heard her mate moving around before suddenly feeling his hands on her shoulders. "Lie down, my love," he said in a deep tone of voice that made her shiver and she did as she was told, feeling him pin her down gently before he removed her blindfold and she gazed around the room.

Rose petals were all over the place and the lights were low while the room was filled with the scents of roses and other pleasing scents. Giving a pleased hum, Nebula looked up at her mate and he leaned down, kissing her deeply.

After a moment, she gently pulled back. "Did you turn on the soundproof device, my handsome King?" She asked.

Although he had, he did a quick check now and saw it was functioning properly. "Yes," he said. "No one can hear us, except us."

She giggled. "Good," she said as he rolled to lay on his side and held her close. "Hmm. While the humans are really pesky insects, I will admit that this 'Valentine's Day' is definitely one that I enjoy."

"You do, my dear?" Nightingale asked, caressing her back and side.

"Yes," she said, before getting up and turning on the radio. "Because our time is for our eyes only."

"I agree," he said, sitting on the berth as he watched her dance for him, entranced as the dimmed lights made her look more beautiful as she then spun gently into his arms and he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply again as he reached for the special Energon and gave her one of the cubes. She took it and he grabbed one as they gently clinked them together and kissed again, enjoying their Valentine's Day together.

Knowing that outside the room, no one would see the other side of the two cold-hearted warriors.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
